Ayo Nikah!
by timunhshs
Summary: "dek, ayo liburan" "kemana?" "Paris"


**Ayo Nikah!**

Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama

Pairing : RivaillexEren, EruHan nyempil dikit

Warning : YAOI, BAHASA ABAL TYPO SANA SINI

Rating : aman kok

Erwin Smith. Kenampakan bapak-bapak tampan nan kalem yang bersahaja. Berwibawa dalam waktu yang sama. Kalau dilihat dari jabatan yang sekarang – _General Manager _dari sebuah perusahaan internasional ternama pastilah mapan dan mampu menafkahi anak istrinya. Orang tampan pasangannya orang cantik – kata siapa? Nyatanya sekarang ia memperistri makhluk bermata empat yang genderless, Hanji Smith – namanya sesudah menikah dengan Erwin. Cinta itu ga mandang tampang – katanya oom Erwin.

Beda lahan beda rumputnya, beda orang beda pula nasibnya.

Sang bawahan – wakilnya Erwin, Rivaille memang tidak seperti Erwin. Bukan masalah kekayaan – yah beda tipislah, bukan masalah tampang – ganteng cuma ya gitu, bukan pula masalah tinggi badannya yang minim. Sumber masalahnya ada di sang pujaan hati. Tidak sekedar makhluk genderless, tapi ini beneran cowok – Eren Jeager namanya. Mahasiswa berusia 21 tahun, bermata emerald, bersurai kecoklatan. Sifatnya ceria, yang bikin Rivaille gregetan dirinya yang kelewat ga peka.

Gimana ngga gregetan, maksud hati Rivaille mengajak sang kekasih makan malam romantis dihotel bintang lima malah dijawab "Ngapain sih mas makan diluar? Toh aku bisa masak sendiri, jangan buang-buang duit ah." Free pukpuk buat Rivaille.

Bukan Rivaille namanya kalau nyerah gitu aja. Muter otak, semedi dalam kamar mandi seharian. Akhirnya dapat ide juga. Rivaille sengaja membeli dvd film romantis – yang banyak adegan ngelamarnya kata mas-mas yang jaga, dari toko yang ga jauh dari apartemennya. Kemudian mengundang Eren untuk menontonnya bersama. Mengirim kode maksudnya. Tapi gagal juga akhirnya. Gara-garanya Eren ketiduran, padahal baru film pertama dari sepuluh dvd yang di beli Rivaille.

Hanji ngakak kayang. Ya, mereka bertiga – Hanji, Erwin, Rivaille, tengah bersantai di salah satu cafe. Acara kumpul-kumpul jadi ajang konsultasi – Rivaille amit-amit dibilang lagi curhat, masalah Eren.

"sabar, Rivaille. Namanya juga anak muda." Ujar Erwin – yang udah ngerasa tua.

"buahahahahaha! Eren hebat sekali kamu, nak! Kau nemu makhluk itu dimana." Hanji ketawa sampe nangis.

"Diam, kau mata empat. Sebaiknya bungkam mulut sialmu itu."

Erwin senyum kalem.

"Sebentar lagi kan liburan. Bagaimana kalau ajak saja dia liburan, itung-itung menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kalian jarang berduaan kan?"

Rivaille ngasi tatapan makasih-papa-emang-papa-yang-paling-bisa-diandalkan – yah, dengan tampang datar sih tapi mata gabisa bohong kan? Lalu berdehem.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya." Rivaille berdiri dan melirik jam tangannya. "Aku duluan, duo Smith bodoh. Calon istriku menungguku dirumah." Rivaille berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pasutri yang hanya mesam-mesem ga jelas.

Sore itu di dapur. Eren – dengan celemeknya, sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Rivaille menunggu dengan tenang di meja makan.

"dek." Rivaille membuka percakapan.

"opo, mas?" Eren menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"sebentar lagi kan liburan—"

"langsung ae, mas." Ujar Eren memotong perkataan Rivaille kalem. Terdapat kerutan di dahi Rivaille.

"pergi liburan yuk."

"kemana, mas?" Eren bertanya penuh antusias.

"Paris."

"mas, jangan boros. Yang deket-deket sini lho, kan banyak tempat wisata juga." Rivaille mijetin keningnya. Rencananya kali ini ga boleh gagal. Ga boleh pokonya,

"Anggap ini perintah, dek."

Eren menoleh. Hendak protes. Tapi Rivaille melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kamu ga boleh nolak."

Eren langsung manut aja. Karena dia paham, kalau protes sekarang pun percuma. Keinginan Rivaille sudah bulat, gabisa diganggu gugat. Walhasil, disinilah mereka. Di depan menara kebanggan Paris. Yang gatau kudet, buka atalas sanah.

Lampu-lampu disekitar menara menyala dengan indah. Rivaille menangkap binar kagum dimata Eren. Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menggenggam tangan ramping itu erat – takut Eren ilang kalau dilepas.

"mas, makasih udah ngajakin aku kesini." Eren tersenyum.

Rivaille membelai pipi lembut itu lalu berlutut dihadapan Eren.

"mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Mas, mau memiliki adek sepenuhnya. Biarkan mas membimbingmu, dek."

Ada jeda sedikit.

"menikahlah denganku." Rivaille menyerahkan kotak beludru merah yang terbuka, berisi cincin perak dengan ukiran L*E. Eren terpana, tak percaya. Air matanya jatuh tak terkontrol karena bahagia. Segera ia menghambur pelukan kepada Rivaille. "tentu mas, tentu saja". Ujar Eren disela isakan bahagianya.

"tapi mas, kenapa ngelamarnya harus pake cincin?"

JEGER! Dunia Rivaille gonjang-ganjing.

Baru terpikir diotaknya. IYA YA. KENAPA HARUS CINCIN? KENAPA GA LAMBORGINI ATAU YANG SEJENISNYA?

Rivaille mijetin jidat lagi. Dia ga tau kenapa harus cincin. Dia agak menyesali tindakan mainstreamnya.

"ngga tau dek, orang-orang biasanya gitu." Jawab Rivaille asal.

Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "ya udah lah, yang penting dilamar sama mas Rivaille." Ujar Eren malu-malu dengan wajah merah.

Rivaille hanya membelai surai kecoklatan lembut. "Mas, cinta sama kamu dek"

Wajah eren semakin memerah. "a-aku juga mas."

THE END

APA YANG GUE TULIS JANGAN TANYA. INI IDE NEMPLOK PAS NUNGGUIN KELAS. AH, SORI ABAL BANGET DAN TYPO SANA SINI. GUE NGETIKNYA PAKE KALAP TAKUT IDE KEBURU ILANG.

YANG SUDI REVIEW YA. NO FLAME.


End file.
